


NO DAYS OFF

by joli_camarillo



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [7]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sex, F/M, no days off, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: AU Drabble of S3 EP 11 (No Days Off, when Sullivan and Andreaannounced their relationship to Pruitt). We didn't include the ICEscene, or actually touch on any other happenings.Explicit Sex and Adult Language
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	NO DAYS OFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO DAYS OFF
> 
> After some seriously spicy bedroom antics, Herrera and Sullivan meet Pruitt Herrera for lunch  
> and they reveal their secret relationship is revealed to him.

"SI, O SI...ASI Robert-fóllame me, Baby...ahh, gawd!"

Sullivan's powerful thrust buried his cock to the hilt, his large balls slapping up against Herrera's round ass. Andy winces,  
only momentarily-the brief discomfort of the tip of her Captain's really long and thick cock bouncing against her cervix was  
replaced by surging pleasure.

"Once I MARK THIS PUSSY, there won't be any doubt who it belongs to...is there any doubt?", he gasps, thoroughly working  
her out.

"NNo, NO, Papi!"

"You don't sound sure...could it be TANNER'S?

"W-W-who!? Who, Baby?"

"Hmmm...maybe GIBSON'S?"

"N-OO...I...I...OOOOOH! O DIOS!" Andy can hardly concentrate: she has never been stuffed with so much cock-meat. "Baby don't  
stop, NO ME DEJAS ASI! she pleads. She screeches like a panther in the wild, spreading her legs wider so that Sullivan has even  
even greater access to her widely-stretched female core... Andy imagines that she could feel every vein, bulge and ridge of Robert's  
unbelievable staff; deep in the back of her mind she wondered why she had bothered fighting the feelings she'd had since meeting this  
magnificent man....

He's DICK-DOMINATING her, and they together they ride waves of unbelievably raw lust and pleasure...

-On The way to meet Pruitt Herrera-

Sullivan's big fingers thump the steering wheel in a staccato fashion. His lips seem dry and he keeps clearing his throat.

"You're NERVOUS, huh?" An amused Andy has seen this reaction before, it's no different than when she'd introduced other  
men to her Dad (not as many as one might think). Sullivan has an advantage though-he and Pruitt already know each other.

He lifts her hand to her mouth and kissed it. "I can just imagine what he'll say after warning me away from you."

"I'm sorry he did that. It's the theme of my adult life: I get involved, Don Pruitt Herrera starts fiddling and fucking around in  
what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with. Never fails; don't let him intimidate you-we present a united front, tell him that we'll  
do whatever we have to do to be together. You take the lead: he respects strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Fóllame me: Fuck Me/Drill Me  
> No me dejas asi: don't leave me like this


End file.
